1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer.
2. Background Art
In an inkjet printer, printing is conducted by ejecting dye-type ink such as acid dye, reactive dye, and substantive dye or pigment-type ink containing organic solvent such as solvent ink, onto a surface or both front and back surfaces of a sheet-like medium (recording medium) made of paper, silk, cotton, vinyl chloride, or the like. Especially in the industrial field, in such an inkjet printer, it is important to effectively dry a medium after deposition of ink onto the medium in order to quickly and easily conduct shipment and delivery of the medium after printing.
For example, disclosed in JP-A-2003-022890 is an inkjet printer for drying ink deposited on a medium, by allowing the medium to move through a wave guide into which microwaves are supplied.
Though the inkjet printer disclosed in JP-A-2003-022890 can rapidly dry the ink, the inkjet printer has a disadvantage that it is necessary to make the power of the microwaves supplied to the wave guide strong or slow down the feeding speed of the medium moving through the wave guide so as to lengthen the time of irradiating the medium with microwaves because the power of the microwaves to be absorbed in the ink is not so strong.